Autonomía
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: UA. Cuando el imperio de Eishun Konoe se encuentra al borde del colapso y la única solución es la unión de su hija especial con la única descendiente de la tribu cuervo las cosas no serán fáciles. Clasificación cambiará.
1. Chapter 1 Decisiones

Hola mis queridos lectores, una disculpa del tamaño del planeta tierra dimensión C-137 (?) por mi larga ausencia, sé que tengo fics pendientes (Y muchos quieren asesinarme por no actualizar Y si te amara) jijiji pero espero poder actualizar este mes todos, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con mis otras historias y con esta misma hehe

BTW. Muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes y reviews. Créanme, hasta los reviews más cortos me animan a seguir escribiendo, ya que cada vez hay menos actividad respecto al fandom de negima aquí, pero espero y eso cambie con todas las actualizaciones de UQ Holder y el estreno del anime.

Con respecto a esta historia, Es de una temática muy diferente a las que he escrito antes por ser un Universo Alterno completamente, pero si se fijan hay muchas historias así en inglés y pocas en español, por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo con toda la trama, como quiera ya saben que cualquier duda, me encanta hablar con ustedes.

Sin más que decir, solo que Negima no me pertenece, espero y les agrade la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Decisiones**

* * *

-Ahora mismo el imperio se encuentra completamente vulnerable, las malas noticias llegan rápido y cuando se enteren de la muerte de mi Konome… Será cuando nuestros enemigos decidan atacar. Nuestro imperio llegará a su fin y con eso, la vida de millones de inocentes será tomada.

\- No seas tan drástico Papá- contestaba un hombre maduro, de tez clara, delgado, de cabello oscuro, ojos rasgados y pequeños y un traje tradicional blanco digno de un emperador modesto.

-¡No soy tu padre! Deja de llamarme así, ¡Por tú necedad mi hija está muerta, Eishun!- Replicó el hombre mucho mayor, cuya cantidad de arrugas delataba su edad y cuya voz la experiencia de un monarca mayor, de tez clara y pelo blanco como la nieve, con un traje naranja más lujoso que el de su acompañante.

-Konoemon, no tengamos esta discusión otra vez, entiendo que se sienta mal por lo que le sucedió a Konome, crea que a mí me afecto tanto como a usted y me duele de sobre manera, pero en este momento necesitamos ser fuertes, por nuestro pueblo.

-¡Era mi hija!- Gritó Konoemon.

-¡Y mi esposa! – Exclamó finalmente Eishun Konoe, después de tanto tiempo de tratar de guardar la compostura.

-Usted no es el único que sufre Konoemon, si, era su hija, pero también era mi mejor amiga, era mi confidente, la madre de mi hija, el corazón de la nación y el amor de mi vida, misma que le entregue desde que la conocí, Yo sé, que no es fácil cargar con su muerte, pero no hay que buscar culpables, no por ahora, lo que necesitamos es pensar y ver por el bienestar de nuestro imperio.

-A veces olvido porque mi hermosa y preciada hija se casó contigo y odio cuando tú me lo recuerdas Eishun.

-Y Yo odio verme impotente ante nuestro propio pueblo. Siéndole completamente sincero, No sé qué hacer,

No sé cómo dirigir al pueblo

No sé cómo prevenir la invasión

Y no sé cómo decírselo a Konoka.

-¡Oh mi preciada nieta! ¡¿Qué será de ella cuando se entere que su madre ya no está con nosotros!?

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo.

-Y tarde o temprano tendrás que sacarla del aislamiento en él que la tienes.

-Usted sabe que Mahora es él sitio más secreto y seguro que tenemos, ahora más que nunca estará allí, si llegará a estallar la guerra, solo allí estaría segura, además, ahora estamos discutiendo el futuro de nuestro reino, no me haga pensar en eso por favor.

-Eishun, no nos hagamos tontos, tú y yo sabemos que Konoka tiene incluso más poder que Konome yo juntos, si la sacáramos de Mahora y nuestros enemigos se enteran, las amenazas de guerra del imperio vecino y los problemas de dominio de la Asociación Mágica de Kansai cesarían.

-Usted sabe que Konoka no puede controlar sus poderes, si no sabe usarlos bien ¿Cómo podría combatir? Además, tanto Konome como yo decidimos que lo mejor para Konoka sería estar aislada de todos, para el bien del pueblo y el de ella.

-Pero nuestros enemigos no saben que Konoka no sabe usar sus poderes y eso lo podemos usar a nuestro favor, su sola presencia aquí traería el respeto y temor de nuestros enemigos.

-¿Pero si la tuviéramos aquí con nosotros y decidieran atacar? Sabrían la verdad y ella también perdería su vida. Usted siempre ha sido consiente de nuestra decisión de mantenerla aislada y la respetó, creo que solo es por el momento que se siente obligado a sacar a Konoka de allí.

-He perdido a mí amada hija y ahora lo único que me queda de ella es mi preciosa nieta, sé que la encerramos allí para que siempre estuviera segura, de su propio poder y de nuestros enemigos, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre otra manera de proteger a nuestro imperio-.

-Podríamos pensar en una…

-Eishun, entiendo que sientes por konoka lo mismo que yo en su momento por Konome, pero aceptémoslo, tú no puedes usar magia, eres un excelente guerrero, pero hasta allí, guerreros hay muchos y nuestros enemigos al ser usuarios de la magia no temblaran con eso y yo soy ya muy viejo para combatir a tantos. Konoka es nuestra única esperanza.

-No pienso perder a mi hija también, yo daría mi vida entera por protegerla a ella y a mi pueblo…

-Si murieras tú, matarían al pueblo y a los sobrevivientes los harían esclavos y tantos años de tratar de sacar adelante a nuestra nación quedarían obsoletos. Y sobre todo, si mueres y yo muero ¿Qué pasará con Konoka?

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a algún fuerte imperio aliado-. Contestó Eishun.

-Éramos el imperio más fuerte de Japón ¿Quién podría igualarnos si quiera?- Preguntó Konoemon un poco excéntrico.

-Podría reunir a mi viejo equipo, el Ala alba, estoy seguro que nos ayudaran.

-Eishun, no menosprecio su equipo, al contrario, sé que son personas extremadamente fuertes, pero estamos hablando de millones de usuarios de magia, claro que serían de ayuda, pero además necesitamos de más soldados, no podrían ganar la guerra que se avecina ustedes solos.

-¿Y Qué hay de la tribu de los cuervos negros? Ellos son guerreros excepcionales y han sido por años nuestros aliados en batallas y muchos están dispuestos a dar su vida en la guerra, son una buena opción.

-No eres nada tonto Eishun, pero esos demonios solo respetan a usuarios de la magia, antes estaba Konome al mando y nos ayudaban por su respeto a ella, pero ahora que has quedado tú al mando no creo que te ayuden, ellos no respetan a los humanos comunes y corrientes.

-Esa última frase me ofendió un poco Konoemon.

-Es la verdad Eishun, pero podría yo tomar el control de Kyoto y así tener el apoyo de la tribu de los cuervos negros y con ellos y el equipo de Ala alba la guerra estaría a nuestro favor.

-Me parece la mejor opción Konoemon.

-Citaré a su líder mañana a primera hora, tú encárgate de reunir al Ala alba.

-Está bien.

\- Y… Eishun

-¿Si?-

-No podrás proteger por siempre a Konoka

-…-Einshu guardó silencio mientras mantenía su mirada cabizbaja.

-Incluso yo con la pérdida de mi hija lo puedo ver ahora, Un líder tiene que ver por su pueblo, es lo que Konome quisiera.

* * *

El día tan esperado llego, el canto de los pájaros dio pie al nuevo día que se presentaba, ya que, esta podría ser la última mañana tranquila que tendría el imperio de Kyoto si no lograban amortiguar a sus enemigos.

En un gran castillo, al interior de una habitación tradicional e iluminada, yacían tranquilamente dos personas sentadas.

-Buenos días Sakura, aprecio mucho que haya venido después de mi precipitado citado- Contestó Konoemon Konoe mientras hacia una leve reverencia a su invitada para pasar posteriormente a sentarse tranquilo y beber un sorbo de té verde.

-Una citación urgente merece una visita urgente Konoemon- Respondió una guapa mujer de mediana edad, de tez aperlada y cabello negro como la noche misma, feroces ojos dorados, figura delgada y un hermoso par de alas negras.

-En verdad agradezco mucho el que estés aquí hoy Sakura.

-Konoemon, no me vaciles más, ¿por qué me haz citado?

-Sakura, ¿Has escuchado que los imperios de Kobe y Osaka han unido fuerzas?

-Sí, también he escuchado que fue la misma asociación mágica de Kansai quien les dio la idea de unirse ¿Me has llamado para unir fuerzas para la guerra que se avecina en tú reino?

-Eres muy perspicaz Sakura, estas en lo correcto, sería un honor que nos ayudarán con esta batalla

-¿Y dónde está Konome? Comúnmente con ella es con quien tengo este tipo de acuerdos, exijo verla.

-Sakura… Konome está…. muerta- Dijo Konoemon dejando que su cabeza hiciera caso de la gravedad y se inclinara ligeramente hacia abajo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Contestó incrédula Sakura,

-Lo que oyes… Si te lo estoy confiando a ti, es porque tenemos muchas generaciones haciéndonos favores, esta información podría desatar antes la guerra.

-Yo… en verdad lo siento, se lo que se siente perder seres queridos.

-Aprecio sinceramente que aún con tu personalidad fría sientas empatía por esta noticia, de verdad, muchas gracias, no tengo manera de agradecértelo.

-Pues ve pensando en una- Contestó Sakura cambiando su semblante a uno más calmado.

-La tribu de los cuervos negros por generaciones les ha hecho favores por míseras migajas de comida, es tiempo de que nos den nuestro lugar por la fuerza que poseemos.

-Siempre les hemos dado su lugar Sakura, si nos ayudan es por respeto y si les damos comida es porque sabemos que desde que les prohibieron la sangre humana les ha costado mucho cosechar sus propios alimentos.

-De respeto no come la gente Konoemon, mi gente no solo tiene hambre, sino que estamos cansados de los ínfimos kilómetros de terreno que tenemos para nosotros, necesitamos más tierra y alimentos.

-Bien, te daré cuantas hectáreas quieras y tú gente no pasará hambre, eso te lo puedo asegurar-.

-Necesito una garantía Konoemon

-Dime que deseas Sakura y con gusto lo haré, te doy mi palabra y mi sangre de garantía.

-¿Sangre?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida -Bien pensado Konoemon, quiero tú sangre.

-No lo decía tan literal Sakura, soy un anciano, no creo que estés tan necesitada para querer mi sangre…

-¡No esa sangre Konoemon! –gritó Sakura asqueada. Lo que quiero es la sangre de tú sangre.

-No te entiendo Sakura.

-Todos sabemos lo poderosa que es tú nieta, su poder tiene el respeto de los imperios vecinos y el temor de los lejanos, ella es perfecta.

-¡No te daré la sangre de mi nieta Sakura! – Exclamó Konoemon.

-¡Que no quiero ese tipo de sangre, tonto!- Gritó Sakura ya fastidiada.

-¡Sakura! Más respeto a tus mayores.

-Konoemon, usted sabe que desde que murió mi esposo, mi tribu se las ha visto duras para conseguir cosas que ustedes describirían como "básicas", en ese afán de sobrevivir mi gente se ha convertido en soldados natos, dispuestos a perder su vida sin mirar atrás, yo soy ya una mujer mayor y necesito pensar en el bienestar de mi pueblo-

-Prosiga Sakura.

-Quiero que su hija se case con la mía.

-¡Qué!?-Gritó sorprendido Konoemon mientras limpiaba el té que vertió al recibir tal notica.

-¿Estás jugando verdad Sakura? Qué humor tan amargo tienes, ¡Acabo de perder a un ser querido y usted jugando!

-¡No estoy jugando Konoemon! Si no me va a escuchar dígame de una vez para irme, el dolor de una perdida no se vive en el momento ni los días, sino que es eterna, mi pecho carga con mucho dolor desde la muerte de mi esposo también ¡¿Por qué rayos estaría jugando?!

-¡Su hija y mi hija son mujeres!

-¡Lo sé!

\- ¡¿Y entonces?!

-Los Dioses no me bendijeron con un hijo varón, lo único que yo tengo es una hembra, así como usted tuvo una hembra muy fuerte que caso con un soldado nato para compensar sus debilidades y unir sus reinos, le estoy proponiendo lo mismo, nosotros respetamos a los usuarios de la magia, porque es lo único que nosotros no podemos hacer, el que se una un usuario de la magia con un soldado nato hace grandes cosas, como su poderosa nieta Konoka.

Ustedes son el vivo ejemplo que al unirse Konome con Eishun su imperio prospero más y su descendencia es incluso más fuerte, yo quiero los mismos beneficios que su reino tiene- Contestó Sakura con la mirada decidida, pero con su voz inmutada y tranquila, como si llevará ya mucho tiempo pensando en eso.

-Sakura, entiendo su punto, lo respeto y no tendría problemas si no hubiera objeciones, pero ambas son MUJERES, No podrían darnos jamás descendencia- Exclamó Konoemon entre confuso, sorprendido y extrañado, realmente no se esperaba esta propuesta.

-¿Ha escuchado hablar de la reproducción asexual si quiera?

-Lo suficiente para saber que aun así su descendencia no podría tener ambos genes.

-Le pregunte que si ha escuchado hablar de eso, no que ese mecanismo fuera el que usáramos, nuestra especie no requiere un macho necesariamente, al ser demonios aves para perpetuar la especie en un ritual de apareamiento la hembra puede soltar un líquido similar al semen masculino para inseminar el huevo que pondrá, así se puede reproducir asexualmente, si utilizamos ese mismo mecanismo podríamos crear la descendencia- Dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-No se ofenda Sakura, pero eso es realmente asqueroso, ¿usted realmente cree que voy a darle la mano de mi nieta a una mujer? ¿Y si no funciona el método?, todo habría sido en vano y mi nieta caería en la deshonra- Contestó Konoemon preocupado por su nieta.

-Mire Konoemon, entiendo su punto de no querer dar su nieta hembra a otra hembra, pero no tiene muchas opciones ahora para proteger a su imperio ¿verdad? En mi pueblo hay tanta necesidad como en el suyo ahora, esto es lo mejor para todos, en mi pueblo este tipo de relaciones son cosas cotidianas, al haber escasez de machos en tiempo de guerra, y ni hablar de los machos que- Sakura bajo su mirada levemente al suelo- ya no vuelven nunca.

-Sakura… entiendo su punto, pero no es este tipo de trato el que esperaba hacer hoy.

-Piénselo Konoemon, pero no lo piense mucho, las malas noticias son rápidas y mi tribu ya no los ayudará a menos que se les dé lo justo y lo mismo que a ustedes, si nuestras hembras no se casan antes de que los imperios de Kobe y Osaka se enteren de la muerte de Konome, necesitaran mucha ayuda y sus otros aliados no son tan fuertes ni tantos-.

-Sakura…yo…

 _/Flasback/_

 _\- Y… Eishun_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-No podrás proteger por siempre a Konoka_

 _-…_

 _-Incluso yo con la pérdida de mi hija lo puedo ver ahora, Un líder tiene que ver por su pueblo, es lo que Konome quisiera._

-Yo le prometo hacer lo posible para darle la mano de Konoka.

* * *

Tan tan tan tan~~~~

Y eso es todo por el momento mis queridos querubines, si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, petición, amenaza (?) u otra cosa, por favor háganmela saber, también díganme por favor que opinan de la historia.

Por cierto, tengo una propuesta, si, llegamos a más de 5 reviews, subo el capítulo 2 la siguiente semana, al cabo ya lo tengo escrito xD si no, lo subiré en un mes como normalmente se hace (espero y no estar pidiendo demasiado, disculpen, estoy hambrienta de reviews).

Recuerden que los reviews son gratis, no necesitan necesariamente una cuenta y ayudan a que los escritores se animen y actualicen más rápido.

Espero les haya interesado la trama. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Tengan un dulce día~


	2. Chapter 2 Sakurazaki Setsuna

_**N/A:**_

Hola mis amados lectores, he decidido subir antes del mes este capítulo debido a que a pesar de no haber llegado a los 5 reviews, me animo mucho ver la respuesta que tuve y que les agrado la temática, así que muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios –inserte emoticon de corazón- hehe

Como dicen, ya reviví y ya estoy trabajando en todos mis pendientes jijiji Así que pronto habrán nuevas noticias de '¿Y si te amará?' y 'la sirvienta de la princesa'. Ya no me maten, me estoy portando bien xD hehehe y para la personita que se dio cuenta de la referencia del otro inicio, vas por buen camino alma mía hahahaaha

Ya, no los quiero aburrir, así que comenzaré con la historia.

Como siempre (Y por desgracia) Ni negima ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así que desfruten el capitulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Sakurazaki Setsuna.**

* * *

Erase en un palacio de una tierra cercana al imperio de Kyoto, la tribu de demonios cuervos negros, quienes pasaban su medio día tranquilos después de que su líder les haría comunicado que tenía un aviso que hacer, mismo que traería muchos beneficios para todos.

En una habitación oscura y lujosa de ese mismo castillo se encontraba la hija de la líder viendo entrar a su madre tranquilamente por la puerta.

-Te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar madre- Contestó una chica joven, de cabellos cortos negros como la noche y piel tan blanca como la nieve, con un hermoso par de alas blancas, un modesto pero lujoso traje típico japonés y ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma.

-Lo que hagas o no con tu tiempo de ocio, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado Setsuna, no sería la primera vez que te encuentro tratando de hacer cosas indecentes en tu cuarto, sola- Dijo Sakura tranquilamente haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mofándose de su hija mientras tomaba asiento en la cama junto a esta.

-¡Madre, basta! –Exclamó Setsuna con un rubor tan rojo como sus ojos mismos.

-Tranquila Setsuna, no te inmutes tanto ni te enfades con tú madre, que ahora traigo muy buenas noticias- Contestó Sakura mientras veía tranquilamente a su primogénita.

-¿Qué ha pasado madre?- Preguntó Setsuna con curiosidad.

-Pues he hecho el mejor trato de nuestras vidas, el pueblo tendrá tierra y comida, y los mismos beneficios que las personas del imperio de Kyoto- Dijo Sakura con un toque de alegra en sus ojos.

-¿En serio madre? Bien por ti y el pueblo.

-Y de paso también te beneficiaras, Hija mía.

-¿A qué te refieres madre?

-A qué te he conseguido una novia.

-¡¿NOVIA?! –Gritó afónica Setsuna mientras tragaba saliva y su piel volvía a competir con los tomates por quien tiene el rojo más puro.

-Tienes razón, error mío. Corrección, te conseguí una esposa, de nada- Dijo inmutada Sakura.

-¡¿ESPOSA!? Mamá…. ¡¿Es en Serio?!- Exclamó Setsuna.

-¿No me estas oyendo Setsuna? Kami-sama, hoy solo he tratado con retrasados- Mofo Sakura con cansancio.

-Madre… yo… no lo puedo creer… disculpa….Si es así, ¿quién es?- Preguntó Setsuna aun incrédula y confusa.

-Es nada más ni nada menos que la hija del imperio más grande de Japón, te casarás con la hija de Konome y Eishun Konoe.

* * *

 **/En el castillo Konoe/**

-¡Ofreciste la mano de mi hija!- Gritó sorprendido Eishun.

-Cálmate Eishun… es mejor de lo que parece…

-¡¿Qué me calme?¡ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi esposa murió , lo único que me queda de ella es mi hija y tú se la quieres dar un demonio!?

-Un demonio hembra… Einshu…

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Es una broma verdad?

-Cálmate Eishun, nunca te había visto tan exacerbado, no es tan malo como parece, Sakura me aseguró que si pueden tener descendencia y…

-¿Descendencia? ABUELO, ¡MI HIJA ES UNA NIÑA!

-Lo sé, pero Sakura que dijo que eso es cotidiano en su tribu, mira Eishun, tener al Ala alba y a la tribu de los cuervos negros es nuestra única esperanza, no discrimines ni condenes algo que…

-¡NO ABUELO¡ ¡Me refiero a que Konoka es una niña! Ni si quiera cumple la mayoría de edad, ¡solo tiene 17 años!

-Por eso te lo comento a ti primero, necesito tú aprobación, además la hija de Sakura es de su misma edad…creo…

-¡¿Crees!? ¡De creencia no vive la gente, mi hija es sagrada!-contestó Eishun alterado.

-Mira Eishun, se lo que piensas, yo pensé lo mismo, pero en este momento, es nuestra única opción, Sakura condeno su ayuda a la mano de Konoka, su pueblo también tiene necesidad, esto podría ser lo mejor para todos.

-Menos para mi hija.

\- Eishun, tú y mi hija hicieron lo mismo hace tantos años y mira el resultado.

-Pero nosotros si nos amábamos y nos conocimos antes, es diferente.

-Será diferente siempre, yo también estoy preocupado por Konoka, pero piensa que es lo mejor para el pueblo y para todos, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, yo deje ir a Konome desde el día en que te la entregué, yo sé que no es fácil pero no tenemos opción… a veces cuando quieres a alguien tienes que dejarlo ir.

 _A veces cuando quieres a alguien tienes que dejarlo ir._

Después de haber escuchado las palabras de Konoemon, Eishun tomo asiento en su escritorio unos minutos y se quedó en silencio con la mirada pérdida y fija hacia abajo, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar, la necesidad de su pueblo, la necesidad de la tribu cuervo, la muerte de su esposa, una guerra a punto de comenzar y una hija "especial" por la cual velar.

-¿Y si Konoka no quiere?-respondió Eishun finalmente.

-Vamos a preguntarle, no creo que se niegue ante la noble causa, tiene un gran corazón.

-Konoemon… con todo el pesar de mi corazón… tiene razón, discúlpeme por actuar imparcial, lo que necesita ahora nuestro pueblo son líderes que vean por ellos, tiene mi consentimiento…para su unión.- Contestó Eishun resignado mientras desviaba su mirada al horizonte -pero solo si Konoka acepta.

-Es lo mejor para todos Eishun.

-Eso espero Konoemon.

-Yo solo espero y nuestra yerna no tenga el carácter de Sakura.

-Hablando de ella, me parece que será necesario llamarla para que nos traiga a la futura esposa de mi hija cuanto antes, no estaré tranquilo sin saber qué tipo de persona es- Se detuvo Eishun- Vaya, se escuchó tan raro el decir eso….

-Dímelo a mí, Eishun, soy muy viejo para estas cosas.

-A todo eso Konoemon, ¿cómo se llama la susodicha?

-Setsuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna.

* * *

 **/En el castillo de la tribu cuervo/**

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas conseguido como novia semejante mujer! ¡No me lo puedo imaginar! – Dijo Setsuna nerviosa.

-Hija, aunque esto es relativamente cotidiano ten la decencia de comportante, mira que nada me costaba entregarte a Eishun, pero como se de tus gustos especiales y predilectos a las hembras, pensé que sería una buena manera de compensarte por tus supuestos reclamos hacia mí- Contestó Sakura entre mofosa y tranquila.

-Pero mamá el señor Eishun está casado con la señora Konome, eso no podría ser.

-Oh si, Konome murió, y si no te comportas cambiaré el trato y te daré con el viejo.

-¡Qué! –Exclamó sorprendida Setsuna –Madre… ¿cómo puedes decirlo tan fríamente? , Ella era una de tus aliadas.

-Fácil Setsuna, la vida es solo un hilo, lo cortas y se va, el hilo de Konome cedió, igual el de mi amado esposo, lo único inevitable es la muerte y que es la vida sin el honor y el respeto de tú gente, se los debo, después de…

-Después de haberme tenido, lo se madre, gracias por recordármelo todos los días de mi vida- Contestó Setsuna apática.

-Por eso mismo decidí darte a la hija, pero evitar tus reclamos, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan su descendencia será tan fuerte que traerá la honra al pueblo, quizá, hasta te quieran- Dijo Sakura mientras veía fijamente a su hija.

Setsuna estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida la puerta de la habitación, en la cual se escuchaba la voz de una sirvienta buscando a su madre.

-Señora Sakura, el señor Konoemon desea hablar con usted.

-Esta conversación está terminada hija mía, arreglare los detalles de tú unión, regresaré más tarde a contarte las nuevas noticias, así que espero y no te estés haciendo nada "raro" tú misma, guarda tus "energías" para tu futura esposa- Sakura le guiño el ojo a su hija mientras se burlaba de ella.

-¡Ya olvida eso madre!- Setsuna exclamó con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Pronto será el día en que se conozcan esas dos.

* * *

Mientras en Kyoto y sus alrededores se estaban viviendo momentos de mucha tensión, en una gran mansión escondida en Tokyo llamada Mahora, la tarde transcurría con tranquilidad.

La mansión aunque tradicional y hermosa se veía muy solitaria, era un gran edificio tradicional con un hermoso y bastante amplio jardín en el patio y el porche, con piscina y muchos juegos dentro.

En el interior había una gran cocina, dos recamaras con baños incluidos, una sala de recreación, un gym y una enorme biblioteca en la cual se encontraba una chica con su perro.

La chica tenía el cabello largo y lacio color chocolate, con unos hermosos y expresivos ojos a juego con el color de su cabello, tez entre clara y aperlada con una figura delgada que adornaba con un vestido rosa y una camisa blanca debajo.

-Mmmm… Sora, este ha sido un largo pero interesante día, no pensé que fuera a acabarme tan rápido uno de los libros que me trajo mamá ¡y eso que estaba grande!- Le dijo la chica a su lindo perro maltes mientras este se encontraba dormido a sus pies.

-Hasta tú te has cansado…me pregunto si es correcto que le estemos ocultando esto a todos, pero bueno, solo mamá sabe porque hace las cosas–Dijo la chica cansada hasta que el sonido de la puerta la hizo levantarse y con ello a su perro.

 _Mmm… que raro, si solo hace tres días mamá vino a visitarme…_ -pensó la chica mientras se dirigía corriendo a la puerta principal después de haber escondido el libro en el sofá.

-¡Papá!- Gritó entusiasmada la chica mientras se aventaba hacia a su padre para darle un gran abrazo- ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¿Viniste a traerme algo?- Preguntó la chica animada con los ojos abiertos como platos e irradiando felicidad por ver a su padre.

-También te he extrañado mucho Konoka, pero no he venido a traerte nada, no hoy, hoy vengo a discutir un asunto importante contigo- Dijo Eishun tranquilo mientras terminaba el abrazo de su hija y la dirigía con él a sentarse al sillón.

-¡¿Estás enojado porque te enteraste que estoy haciendo una granja de gusanos?!- Exclamó Konoka preocupada- ¡Perdóname papá! Solo estaba aburrida y cuando me di cuenta, de ser solo 2 ya había muchos…Y destruyeron mis crisantemos- Contestó Konoka a punto de sollozar.

-Espera ¡¿Hiciste una granja de gusanos?¡-Exclamó Eishun antes de recobrar la compostura ante la sorpresa- Oh…. Konoka, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, no he venido por eso.

-¿Entonces es porque rompí uno de los jarrones más preciados de mamá mientras jugaba con Sora?

-Konoka… Deja de sacar tus conclusiones, no estoy por nada de eso y ni por ningún incidente que hayas tenido hija mía –Contestó con nostalgia Eishun – Aunque… no tires los pedazos del jarrón, me los llevaré para que lo reparen.

-¿Entonces papá?- Dijo Konoka con sus ojos abiertos como platos por la curiosidad.

-Quería decirte que… que…- Eishun se detuvo al ver la mirada tierna y expresiva de su hija,

No tenía el valor para darle la noticia completa.

-…Mañana tendrás una visita- Finalmente, fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios del monarca.

-¡¿Qué, en serio!? – Exclamó emocionada Konoka -¿Quién es? ¿Será el abuelo? ¿O quizá mamá? Mmm... ¿Será que adelantaran un mes mi cumpleaños y vendrán mis tíos del Ala alba a visitarme?- Konoka contestó visiblemente entusiasmada.

-No es ninguno de ellos princesa, es otra persona que conocerás mañana temprano- Contestó Eishun a su hija con un toque de nostalgia en su mirada.

-Qué raro papá, tú nunca has traído aquí a alguien diferente a ellos, me pregunto qué tan especial debe ser para que no pudieras esperar a que acabará la semana.

-Ohh Konoka, no digas eso, no es que solo quiera visitarte los fines de semana, tú sabes que si fuera por mí, estarías siempre conmigo princesa, pero…

-Si… yo se papá… no quiero hablar de eso… mejor dime ¿Cómo se llama la persona que vendrá?

* * *

Tan tan tan tan~~~~~~~

Bueno mis queridos lectorcitos, se que es corto pero ya estamos a un capítulo de que las protagonistas se conozcan, ¿Se imaginan cómo será? ¿Cómo reaccionara Setsuna al conocer a Konoka? ¿Cómo tomará Konoka la noticia? Mejor aún ¿Quién será el valiente que se la diga? Jijijijij

Como siempre, les pido sus reviews, me animan como no tienen idea, llénenme de reviews por favor, me encanta leerlos.

Y me despido deseándoles lo mejor.

 _Que tengan un dulce día._

estamos a un capítulo de que las protagonistas se conozcan, ¿Se imaginan cómo será? ¿Cómo reaccionara Setsuna al conocer a Konoka? ¿Cómo tomará Konoka la noticia? Mejor aún ¿Quién será el valiente que se la diga? Jijijijij

Como siempre, les pido sus reviews, me animan como no tienen idea, llénenme de reviews por favor, me encanta leerlos.

Y me despido deseándoles lo mejor.

 _Que tengan un dulce día_ ~


	3. Konoe Konoka

**N/A:** Hola mis queridos lectores, sé que tarde mucho para esta actualización -No me maten, estuve varios meses haciendo prácticas en 2 hospitales diferentes y con eso y la universidad, la tuve difícil, sin contar que estuve en temporada de exámenes- sniff, sniff, por lo que les pido una gran disculpa

Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus lindos reviews, usuarios e invitados, en especial a LoneWolfx03, se siente muy lindo tener una lectora que no hable tu idioma, espero no decepcionarte –Y para los otros reviews, también muchas gracias, se siente muy lindo que aunque no tengan una cuenta oficial decidan comentar para levantarle el ánimo a esta maniática- hehe, a todos, muchas gracias, de verdad, recuerden que hay una loca detrás de la pantalla a la que animan escribiendo hehehe.

Bueno, ya no quiero aburrirlos ni ponerme sentimental (más), así que sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo la tercera entrega, como siempre, ni Negima ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia que salió de mi cabeza hambrienta por Konosetsu y amor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Konoe Konoka**

* * *

Un nuevo día acontecía en el castillo Konoe, el sol apenas comenzaba a mostrarse y el roció de los árboles y césped podía observarse a simple vista.

Parecía como si fuese a ser una mañana perfecta para despertar, sin embargo, aunque la mayoría de los miembros del castillo descansaba ya se veía actividad en el enorme recinto.

Dentro del castillo Konoe, en la sala de convenio central que no era más que una amplia habitación tradicional, se encontraban Eishun y Konoemon Konoe, ambos sentados en el piso frente a una pequeña mesa tradicional japonesa, bebiendo té verde a tan temprana hora del día para intentar calmar sus nervios.

-Espero que esto realmente sea lo mejor Konoemon- Contestó Eishun bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té -Es increíble lo rápido que te puede cambiar la vida en tan poco tiempo… Quien diría que hace no menos de una semana aún desayunaba con Konome.

-No es tiempo de lamentarse Eishun, al menos no hasta que termine la visita- Y con esta frase Konoemon puso sentir como su tranquilidad terminaba al tiempo al que llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo Eishun

-Eishun-sama, Konoemon-Sama, la señora Sakura y compañía han venido avisando que tenían cita con ustedes hoy- Habló una de las muchas sirvientas que vivían en tan descomunal castillo.

-Bien, puedes decirles que entren, las estamos esperando- Contestó Konoemon desde el interior del cuarto.

-Entendido, en seguida las pasaré, con su permiso- Inclinó la cabeza la sirvienta antes de irse y en cuestión de pocos minutos entraron a la habitación Sakura y Setsuna, la primera en un tradicional y lujoso kimono negro y la segunda en un hakama rojo.

Y así fue como la conocieron, Sakurazaki Setsuna, la mujer que cambiaría la vida de su nieta y de su propia nación, entro a la habitación con algo de pena detrás de su madre.

Tanto Konoemon como Eishun no podían describir sus expectativas ahora, no sabían cuando dejar de sorprenderse, si bien, Setsuna era una chica linda, no sabían si el hecho de su visible timidez, sus ojos rojos como la sangre o el hecho de que tuviera unas alas completamente blancas, muy diferentes a las acostumbradas a ver en la tribu cuervo, hicieron que la habitación se volviera incomoda.

-Buenos días, Sakura, Setsuna-kun- Saludo Konoemon.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Konoemon-Sama, Eishun-Sama, mi madre me ha contado mucho acerca de ustedes.

-No te dirijas a ellos con tanta formalidad hija mía, pronto serán familia- Dijo Sakura relativamente divertida sonrojando a todos en la habitación.

-Madre, es de mala educación hablarles con tanta informalidad, por favor, disculpen los inconvenientes- Setsuna hizo una reverencia frente a Eishun y Konoemon.

-Me alegra ver lo educada que pareces ser Setsuna-Kun, adelante, tomen asiento- Contestó Eishun mientras inspeccionaba discretamente a la joven de alas blancas

-Con su permiso- Contestó Setsuna antes de tomar asiento junto a su madre.

-Así que… Setsuna-kun, háblanos un poco sobre ti, sinceramente Sakura no te menciona mucho en nuestras conversaciones pese a tener años como amigos- Dicho esto Konoemon, Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Hablar de negocios con ustedes no significa que tengamos una amistad, acepto que dicha frase la hubiera dicho Konome, pero ustedes no tienen por qué confundir diplomacia con amistad- Dijo Sakura secamente.

-Madre, por favor, no pongas este ambiente más tenso- Suplicó Setsuna.

-No te preocupes Setsuna-kun, entendemos el punto de Sakura y lo respetamos, es verdad que a pesar de tener tantos años conociéndonos sabemos muy poco de la vida de los otros, generalmente Konome es quien llevaba a cabo las relaciones diplomáticas aquí- Contestó Eishun nostálgico.

-Pero Konome ya no está aquí, por lo que lo menos que podemos hacer es tratar de tolerarnos. Setsuna-kun, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- Contestó Konoemon mirando detalladamente a la chica más joven, tratando de buscar algún indicio de maldad o algo perjudicial en ella.

-Si- Contestó Setsuna visiblemente sonrojada bajando la mirada.

-¿No te importa comprometerte con nuestra hija?- Preguntó Eishun inquisitivo.

-Ehh…yo..." _No puedo decirles que todos en mi clan me aborrecen y que las posibilidades de encontrar pareja para mí allá fuera son realmente una miseria… ¿Cómo decirles que realmente fue mi madre quien me ofreció para que dejará de reclamarle sus actitudes y demostrar que le importo? ¿Qué pensarán de mí? ¡Soy una perdedora!¡No soy digna de su hija¡"-_ Pensó nerviosamente Setsuna poniéndose en problemas

-Realmente, tenemos muchos intereses en común, mi hija aceptó sin ninguna consideración especial, actuó y decidió conforme a la necesidad de su pueblo y sus intereses personales- Dijo Sakura diplomáticamente salvando a Setsuna con los ojos cerrados mientras bebía una de las tazas de té que había sobre la mesa.

-Es admirable tu determinación Setsuna-kun- Contestó Eishun conmovido por las palabras de Sakura.

-¡Para nada! La oportunidad de desposarme con su hija surgió esporádicamente y por los intereses propios y de mi pueblo no hubo ningún inconveniente- Se justificaba nerviosamente Setsuna- Yo soy quien lo admira a usted Eishun-sama, es un gran Shinmei-ryū.

-Muchas gracias por el alago Setsuna-kun.

-Lamento cambiar el rumbo agradable y conmovedor de esta conversación, pero creo que todos aquí, especialmente ustedes tienen el tiempo contado, así que por favor vayamos al punto. ¿En dónde está Konoka?- preguntó finalmente Sakura al ver que la conversación entre los presentes no iba hacia ningún lado.

 _-_ Bueno… Eso es algo muy interesante Sakura… No creemos que Konoka se oponga ante la noble causa, pero ninguno de nosotros se ha atrevido a comentarle sobre su unión con Setsuna- Contestó Eishun vacilando.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Entonces por qué nos han citado? ¡Solo nos harán perder tiempo!

-Sakura, tranquila, pensamos que es mejor que sea la propia Setsuna la que le diga la noticia a Konoka- Contestó rápidamente Konoemon intentando justificarse.

-¡¿Yo!?- Exclamó Setsuna sorprendida.

-¿En serio crees que voy a creer que ustedes dejaran a solas a mi hija demonio con su princesa encantada para que ambas lleguen a un acuerdo? No nací ayer Konoemon, ustedes no soltaran a su hija fácilmente.

-Okey, tienes un buen punto Sakura, pero llevaremos a Setsuna-kun al lugar más seguro que puedas imaginar, así podrá estar a solas con Konoka y hablar sobre su compromiso, no importa si en su primer día no puede hacerlo, entendemos que es un asunto delicado, pero si Setsuna será su futura esposa es bueno que empiecen a convivir juntas, ¿No lo crees así Setsuna-kun?-Dijo Konoemon intentando defender su postura.

-La verdad, me ha tomado por sorpresa tal petición, pero entiendo su punto y tienen razón al decir que necesito convivir con la señorita Konoka primero, aunque sea un matrimonio arreglado sería bueno que nos conociéramos un poco más- Dijo Setsuna pensativa. _"Eso y no quiero sonar realmente desesperada…No… "_

-Estas cayendo en su juego Setsuna, ellos no tienen en valor para decirle a Konoka lo que está pasando y te usarán como comodín para que tú seas la que se lo diga poniendo la tonta excusa de que necesitan su consentimiento cuando su matrimonio es una realidad.

-Quizá sea así madre, pero no suena mal la idea.

-Okey, quizá no disponemos de la determinación para darle la noticia directa a Konoka y no tengamos muchas opciones, pero su consentimiento y el que se conozcan un poco nos haría sentir mejor, así que, ¿aceptas venir con nosotros Setsuna-kun?- Preguntó Konoemon esperando una respuesta favorable.

-Adelante, estoy dispuesta- Contestó firmemente Setsuna con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Buena suerte hija mía- " _Espero y no lo arruines"_ –pensó Sakura dándole un último sorbo a su taza de té.

* * *

 **/En el castillo Konoe/**

-¿Y a dónde iremos Eishun-sama? Claro, si puedo saber- Preguntó Setsuna nerviosa mientras caminaba con Eishun hacia el sótano del castillo por un pasadizo muy extraño y angosto que tomaron desde la habitación en la que estaban.

-Siendo completamente sincero contigo Setsuna-Kun, hay detalles que no me parece buena idea compartir contigo en este el momento, solo puedo decirte que vamos a un lugar muy escondido de Tokio- Contestó tranquilamente Eishun.

-¿Konoka es realmente tan poderosa que necesita estar aislada de todos? ¿Siempre ha vivido aislada?-preguntó Setsuna con algo de pena y curiosidad.

\- Creo que ya sabes algo al respecto, pues me imagino que Sakura ya te ha de haber contado parte de la historia, así que… si, Konoka es realmente muy poderosa, pero no siempre ha estado aislada, te puedo decir que en su infancia siempre estuvo con nosotros.

-Ya veo… Contestó Setsuna casi en un susurro con una visible preocupación, misma que fue reconocida por Eishun.

-Setsuna-kun, Konoka no es mala, simplemente… No sabe controlar bien sus poderes, tú sabes que todo gran poder requiere responsabilidad y no es que no confiemos en Konoka, es solo… que ella es muy especial. Tanto Konome como yo desde muy pequeños fuimos entrenados para pelear y nunca vivimos una vida normal, así que decidimos que no queríamos esa misma vida para Konoka, por eso elegimos protegerla.

-Eishun-sama, pienso que vivir aislada no es la mejor de las soluciones, pero yo no soy quien para juzgar sus decisiones, por algo lo hicieron.

-Setsuna-Kun, me alegra que seas una persona madura, ¿sabes? Eres muy diferente a tu madre, ella es…mmm… muy singular-Contestó Eishun tratando de encontrar una palabra para describir a Sakura- Pero aun así no puedo bajar la guardia, cuando lleguemos al sótano te pediré que te vendes los ojos mientras nos teletransportamos con Konoka, aunque para llegar allá tendemos que pasar una serie de barreras mágicas muy fuertes, por lo que tardará un poco.

-Entiendo que esté preocupado por la seguridad de Konoka, ¿Debería preocuparme por tener herencia demoniaca?- Pregunto tímidamente Setsuna.

-Te pondré un sello para que puedas atravesar las barreras mágicas, y así podrás entrar a la mansión sin problemas, sin embargo, al igual que Konoka, no podrás salir sin estar acompañada de mí.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eso mismo espero yo.

.-Mmm…Setsuna-kun….

-¿Si?

-Una cosa más, no le digas a Konoka que Konome ya no está con nosotros.

* * *

 **/En la mansión Konoe/**

* * *

 **Setsuna POV.**

 _"_ _Admito que no me imaginaba que tardáramos tanto para poder encontrar la mansión, si pensaba que mi madre era paranoica realmente Eishun-sama la supera"-_ Pensé mientras poco a poco iba visualizando la enorme mansión de la que Eishun-sama me hablaba mientras caminábamos por el enorme jardín delantero. _"Realmente era muy grande para que la señorita Konoka estuviera allí sola"._

Tengo muchos nervios por conocerla. Hasta ahora todas las descripciones que tengo de ella me hacen pensar que es una chica con un carácter muy fuerte. No me quiero imaginar su reacción cuando sepa que… bueno… tenemos que… mmm…casarnos… Glup…

AHHHH! ¡De seguro pensará que soy una pervertida enferma! ¡Estoy segura que me golpeará! ¡Pero antes me arrancará cada una de mis alas y me verterá agua hirviendo para divertirse! AHHHHHHH! ¡CIERTO! ¡Mis alas! ¡¿Qué pasará cuando las vea!?

AHHHHHHHHH ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si me rechaza?! … Sé que ahora su familia no tiene opción de decidir, pero si no está conforme con la idea podría hacer mi vida una pesadilla…. Con mi reino tengo… AHHHHHH ¡por favor Kami-sama que alguien me recuerde por qué acepte casarme con alguien que no conozco! ¡Maldita calentura demoniaca y la estúpida urgencia que tengo de salir del mundo de la virginidad! AHHHHHHH!

-¿Setsuna-kun? ¿Me escuchas?- Preguntó Eishun-sama mirándome confundido _"Rayos, debí quedarme pensando demasiado tiempo, ahora pensará que no le prestó atención… Genial Setsuna, así menos me querrá para su hija"._

-Perdone, me quede maravillada con tan grande mansión y me perdí en la conversación- Trate de enmendar mi error mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura " _Agradezco que mi madre sea toda una diplomática… solo espero haber heredado al menos eso de ella"._

-Pues debió impresionarte mucho porque llevo hablándote desde hace rato- Contestó Eishun-sama divertido " _Comienzo a sospechar que todo el mundo disfruta de hacerme sufrir"._

-Discúlpeme en verdad Eishun-sama -Dije con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes Setsuna-kun- Me contestó Eishun-sama con una sonrisa _"sabía que disfrutaba mi sufrir"_ -Te decía que finalmente hemos llegado. Ahora mismo iré por Konoka por favor espera aquí- Dijo finalmente antes de entrar a la casa para traer a mi futura prometida.

Los nervios comienzan a alimentar a mi alma.

Creo que hoy será un día difícil de olvidar.

El tiempo comenzó a correr, cada segundo se convertiría en una tormentosa espera. Sin embargo no tomo mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y algo me tiro al suelo.

-¡Secchan! ¡Al fin te conozco! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!- Dijo quien infiero es Konoka, animadamente mientras me abrazaba y estrujaba en el suelo.

No sé si los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada, si una de las barreras de seguridad me desintegro o si Eishun-sama me había apuñalado antes de que conociera a su hija, pero hoy, le daba gracias a los dioses por compadecerse de mí.

Era hermosa, estaba hecha a la medida correcta para mí por donde quiera que la viera, era pequeña, justo de mi estatura, con un hermoso cabello largo y lacio color chocolate, ojos expresivos oscuros, piel suave y aperlada, complexión delgada pero con un cuerpo que….

-¡Secchan! ¡¿Por qué no me respondes?! ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando te tire al suelo? ¡No me odies por favor, estaba muy emocionada!- Contestó cambiando sus hermosos ojos expresivos por unos sinceros ojos preocupados, a punto de sollozar.

-Konoka tranquila, creo que no es la bienvenida que Setsuna-kun se imaginaba, anda deja que se levante para que puedan platicar tranquilas- Dijo Eishun-sama salvando la situación, realmente estaba tan sonrojada que no sabía que decir o hacer, así que valientemente me dije a mi misma ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi madre? Ella diplomáticamente arreglaría la situación diciéndole a la señorita Konoka que no llore con un hermoso discurso, así que lo hice.

-Ehh.. yo… aa….ko…ko…ko…ko….ko…no…yo…aaaa…no..- Esta bien, lo arruine, las palabras no son lo mío.

-¡Secchan habla como pollo!-Exclamó la señorita Konoka frotando suavemente sus ojos mientras se levantaba del suelo con una ligera sonrisa. " _Si, ahora piensa que soy estúpida, pero al menos le saque una sonrisa, creo que eso es algo bueno…."_

Amablemente me tendió su mano para levantarme, misma que acepte, sin embargo cuando quedamos a la par me miro de una manera muy peculiar con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos abiertos como platos, recorriéndome de arriba abajo con una fascinación singular por cierta parte de mi y de no ser porque ya sabía lo que estaba viendo, la situación me hubiera puesto mucho más sonrojada.

-Mmm… Konoka-Ojousama… escúcheme, sé que mis alas le parecerán desagradables para ser yo un demon…

-¡Secchan es un ángel!- Contestó con su dulce voz sorprendida, sin dejarme terminar mi oración.

Acto seguido tomo una de mis alas y la miro asombrada-Se ven tan suaves-Dijo para proseguir a tocarlas delicadamente-¡No solo parecen suaves, lo son!, Hermosas y suaves ¡Secchan es muy afortunada!-Contestó finalmente poniendo su cara sobre mis alas-Acto que realmente me incómodo aunque se sentía muy bien…muy muuuy bien…

Dejando de lado la extraña y placentera situación, estaba algo desubicada. Realmente, pensé todo tipo de personalidad para Konoka-Ojousama, menos esta. De no ser por la genuina mirada de interés y su dulce y alegre voz pensaría que estaba siendo sarcástica. No es común que me digan algo lindo o agradable respecto a mis alas… menos una chica tan linda… Realmente dudo que piense tan bien de mí… quizá solo este siendo condescendiente… o quizá sea una mente maquiavélica y se está comportando así con algún propósito en específico... Sí… quizá ella también sospeche que….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-Grité como la niña que era, arqueando mi espalda.

Konoka me había soplado una ala.

-¡Konoka-Ojousama, no vuelva a hacer eso, por favor!- Exclamé fuertemente tratando de reincorporarme visiblemente sonrojada _"Si es que ella está fingiendo ser tan buena… lo hace muy bien…"_

-Coff, Coff-Tosió Eishun-sama quien no había hablado durante un buen rato "Creo _que obviamente él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y no le dio mucha gracia…"-_ Konoka, No vuelvas a hacer eso, deja las alas de Setsuna-Kun en paz-Contestó con una expresión de incomodidad.

-Pero papá, fue divertido, además a Secchan le gusto-Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero con su cara…" _Ohh…. ¿Es normal que me ponga tan nerviosa por un simple puchero?"_

 _-_ Konoka, Setsuna-kun, se supone que deba dejarlas solas para que se conozcan mejor, sé que este recinto es el lugar más seguro que pueda encontrar, pero ahora me encuentro más intranquilo de dejarlas solas-Contestó Eishun-sama preocupado, lo que me hizo sentir incomoda.

-Papá no te preocupes, te prometo que me divertiré mucho con Secchan, no destruiremos nada ni haremos nada malo- Dijo Konoka motivadamente mientras me tomaba del brazo, acto que me sonrojo-¡Será un gran día!

-Konoka…yo…

-Eishun-sama lamento la incómoda situación de hace un momento, pero tenemos un asunto que arreglar aquí y estoy segura que usted tiene más cosas que hacer hoy, no se preocupe, no es como si pudiera salir de aquí…

-Lo se…es solo que… como padre esto es difícil- Contestó un poco nostálgico.

-Papá… ¿Estas triste?-Dijo Konoka deshaciendo su agarre hacia mí para abrazar a su padre- papá… ¿Pasa algo?

-Konoka…Yo… solo estoy preocupado por dejarlas solas….

-Estaremos bien papá este es el lugar más seguro que puedas imaginar, no mataré a Secchan… no aquí- Dijo Konoka intentando alegrar el lugar.

Eso me asusto un poco.

Pero finalmente Einshu-sama se resignó para irse.

Ahora estábamos en la sala Konoka-Ojousama y yo. Realmente me encontraba muy nerviosa, no sabía si quiera como comenzar una conversación _…."De seguro Konoka-ojousama debe pensar que soy una perdedora…"_

-Nee, Secchan, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó inclinando su cabeza dudosa mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi en el sofá.

-Mmmm… 18 Konoka-ojousama ¿Y Usted?

-Mouuu ¡Secchan es demasiado formal! ¡Ponme un apodo lindo Seeeechaaan!-Exclamó fingiendo enfado mientras inflaba sus mejillas _"Es tan linda….pero creo que esta algo chiflada…"_

-No puedo permitirme eso Konoka-ojousama… nos acabamos de conocer…-Dije nerviosa debido a que la señorita Konoka comenzó a acercarse más a mí en el sofá.

-¡Pero yo ya te puse un apodo lindo! ¡Merezco uno también! ¡Secchan malvada!

-Es verdad señorita, por nuestra repentina introducción no me dio tiempo de preguntarle ¿Por qué me llama Secchan? –Pregunté mientras me alejaba un poco más de Konoka-ojousama llegando al extremo del sofá.

-Ohhh… Cierto hehehe, lo que pasa es que he estado muy emocionada por conocerte. He escuchado de ti antes, sin embargo, siendo sincera, no me gusta tanto el significado de tu nombre…. Eso y que quería encontrar una manera más corta de llamarte dieron origen a que ahora seas Secchan, Secchan hehe

-Bueno, concuerdo en parte con usted….

-¿Entonces Secchan?-Preguntó Konoka acercándose peligrosamente a mi…." _Kami-sama… quizá si vaya a matarme…Directa o indirectamente"_

-Eehh… ¿Sí?... ¿Konoka-Ojousama?-Pregunté tragando saliva.

-¿Me dejarás llamarte Secchan? –Dijo casi ronroneando mientras se acercaba más _"Creo que hoy moriré feliz…Si es que no he muerto ya"_

-Ee…yo…ko..ko…-Trate de reponerme ante la situación _"Si voy a morir, no quiero que sepa lo que estoy sintiendo…"_ -Konoka-ojousama -Dije finalmente- De todas maneras ya ha comenzado a llamarme así…-Conteste sonrojada mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Mouuu! ¡Secchan es muy ruda!-Exclamó la señorita mientras se lanzó a abrazarme- Espero y podamos llevarnos bien…en verdad…. –Contestó más seria.

-Ohh… yo…eehh… no quise sonar grosera señorita, usted puede llamarme como guste… yo…eehh…. ¡Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien!-Exclamé nerviosa sin saber cómo responder al abrazo- Usted es muy cariñosa Konoka-ojousama ¿Está bien que actué así conmigo? Nos acabamos de conocer.

En cuanto dije eso por fin me soltó un poco sonrojada.

-Pues yo no pienso que sea malo abrazarte Seechan, pero creo que te estoy incomodando y me imagino que tienes razón… apenas y me conoces- Dijo con un tono un poco más desanimado _"¿Se imagina?... señorita nos acabamos de conocer …"_

-No se sienta mal señorita, justo para eso estamos hoy aquí, para conocernos, realmente quiero conocerla- Dije intentando cambiarle el semblante.

-¡¿En serio?!-Exclamó un poco más animada – ¡En ese caso hay que empezar!

-Creo que usted tiene mucha energía señorita… Respondí finalmente

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Y así fue como Konoka comenzó el recorrido por su enorme hogar, pasaron la sala, el comedor y la cocina y así llegaron al jardín trasero en donde se detuvieron para admirar el enorme y bello jardín.

-Señorita Konoka, he de decirle que su casa es muy hermosa y su jardín es… descomunal – Comentó Setsuna asombrada por el enorme tamaño del jardín y la impactante vista que daban los árboles y plantas.

-Gracias Secchan- Dijo Konoka con una linda sonrisa

-Sin embargo, es demasiado grande para que se encuentre usted sola ¿No le parece?- Preguntó Setsuna preocupada por la salud mental de la que sería su futura esposa

Por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente y Konoka bajo la mirada pensante.

Setsuna comprendió que no era un tema del que Konoka quisiera hablar.

-Señorita Konoka, yo… lo sien…

-Te equivocas Secchan- Dijo Konoka sonriendo de nuevo mientras levantaba su rostro – No estoy sola, Sky siempre está conmigo

-¿Sky?, ¿Quién es ese individuo?- _Nunca me comentaron sobre eso…_

-Es el ¡Saluda Sky! Contestó animadamente Konoka mientras su perro maltes se dirigía corriendo hacia ellas

-¡Oh! ¿Así que tienes un perro? – preguntó Setsuna mientras Sky se abalanceaba sobre ella, confuso, el pequeño Sky comenzó a ladrar.

-Guaff!, Guaff!, Guaffffff! – ladraba mientras daba giros alrededor de ella

-hehehe, no le tengas miedo Secchan, él es un amor, es solo que es muy sobreprotector conmigo y no te conoce bien- dijo Konoka divertida ante tal escena

-¿Así que usted es el honorable Sky? Dijo final y amablemente Setsuna mientras se agachaba a acariciar al perro, creo que debo agradecerle por cuidar tan bien a Konoka, acto que calmo al pequeño perro

-Vaya Secchan, que buena eres con Sky, pensé que le tendrías miedo o que él te mordería

-Bueno Konoka-ojousama, yo no vengo aquí para hacerle daño, sino para conocerla a usted y su mundo y Sky es parte de él, lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de llevarme bien con él ¿No lo cree?- Dijo Setsuna Tranquilla mientras dejaba de acariciar a Sky para ponerse frente a la castaña pero antes de que pudiera girarse correctamente la morena la tiro al sueño abrazándola

-¡Eres muy buena Secchan! Muy… muy... buena- dijo finalmente con las últimas palabras entrecortadas.

Por su parte, Setsuna sintió una emoción extraña proveniente de Konoka

 _"_ _Esta sensación… no es nostalgia… ni alegría… será… ¿tristeza?"_

-Señorita, yo….

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con Sky, Secchan? Preguntó Konoka sin dejar terminar su oración a la peli negra mientras se levantaba del suelo acto que desconcertó un poco a Setsuna.

-Señorita yo- Setsuna miró preocupaba a Konoka, hasta ella siendo un demonio podía sentir la soledad en la que Konoka vivía… soledad que ella comprendía y vivía pero a diferencia de Konoka, ella no llevaba tan bien… _al menos la señorita realmente trata de vivir el momento y ser feliz_ " Pensó –yo… estaría encantada

El día seguía avanzando y con cada minuto que transcurrirá se generaban más recuerdos. Recuerdos alegres que aunque comenzaron con miedo y temor, estaban siendo sinceramente tranquilos y confortantes.

Jugaron a aventarle cosas a Sky para que las trajera, también a las atrapadas, luego cuando se cansaron jugaron un poco a las cartas y estaban tranquilamente en la sala.

El día estaba yendo realmente mejor de lo que ambas esperaban. La compañía de la otra las hacía sentir extrañamente familiar, como si realmente esta no fuera su primera introducción, ambas se estaban divirtiendo sanamente y sonrisas sinceras estaban brotando aquella tarde de febrero.

-Nee Secchan- dijo Konoka mientras se tiraba al sofá cansada -realmente me he divertido contigo hoy – termino de decir con sur espiración entrecortada y jadeante

-Yo también señorita, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí tanto- contestó sonriente Setsuna descansando en el sofá continuo- Es más no recuerdo….-se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir

-¿No recuerdas qué, Secchan? Pregunto Konoka curiosa

-Nada señorita, Setsuna se incorporó a la situación poniendo correctamente en el sofá

-Nee Secchan- Dijo de nuevo Konoka reincorporándose también a la situación con una mirada ligeramente cabizbaja –¿te puedo decir un secreto?

-La verdad me sorprende que quiera contarme algo secreto si apenas me conoce señorita ¿está bien que me tenga esa confianza? No sé si la merezca…

-Secchan me ha hecho muy feliz hoy, por lo que no veo que este mal, pero promete no decirle a Sky- Dijo Konoka con un toque divertido pero aún con la mirada cabizbaja

Setsuna asintió.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto- Contestó finalmente levantando su cabeza para darle una cálida sonrisa –espero y esta no sea la última vez que te vea

Setsuna sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

Esa mirada llena de tristeza, esa nostalgia, esos ojos expresivos y la sinceridad que ella no pudo tener le formaron un hueco en su corazón que por alguna extraña razón dolía.

-Señorita…. Yo…

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambas.

-Yo no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto antes….-dijo finalmente tratando de ser valiente mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Los ojos de Konoka se iluminaron al escuchar esto último- ¡¿De verdad?!-Contesto alegre-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Pediré permiso a su padre para que me deje venir a verla mañana ¿está bien?

Su contestación fue un enorme abrazo por parte de la chica de cabellos color chocolate

-Siii! Realmente eso sería divertido!- Dijo Konoka emocionada mientras abrazaba a Setsuna eufóricamente.

 _"_ _No sé si esta haya sido la mejor manera de comenzar… menos después de que le diga lo que tengo que decirle… pero ahora me siento extrañamente bien… esto se siente tan… familiar…._

 _Yo…. Espero que esto siga así" pensó Setsuna mientras recibía el abrazo eufórico de Konoka._

* * *

y bueno mis queridos lectores esto es todo por ahora

ya han tenido el primer acercamiento y ha salido relativamente bien pero siguen siendo prácticamente dos desconocidas hahahah

¿Podrá Secchan decirle a Konocchan la realidad de su relación?

¿Konoka seguirá tan energetica con Secchan después de que le diga que sus vidas se unirán?

¿Podrá esta escritora actualizar todos sus otros fics? hahahahaha okey no, ya, muchas interrogantes. Solo quiero decirles que el incidente de la horrible confusión en mi mente con el ala alba y alba rubra pronto quedará solucionado hehehehe gracias por hacermelo ver.

Y ya saben, cualquier review por pequeño que sea me anima mucho y me anima a escribir más rápido.

 _Tengan un Dulce Dïa_


End file.
